


Story of Two Girls

by pastaandscones



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bonding over the Doctor, Gen, I'm making like Moffat and ignoring plot holes, Rose and Amy where friends, as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaandscones/pseuds/pastaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose met her best friend when she was eight in therapy. She believed a man in her dreams was real.<br/>Amy Pond and Rose Tyler bonded over the Doctor when they where girls. And this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Head cannon for this universe: Melody Pond's middle name is Rose.  
> This was inspired of a picture I saw, where it point out a picture of Rose in Amy's room, and underneath it was "what if" of what if Rose and Amy where friends who bonded over the Doctor and when Amy saw Rose listed amoung the dead of Canary Wharf, she lost faith in the Doctor.  
> 

Rose Tyler met her best friend when she was eight.

Rose often spouted nonsense to her mother. Dreams that she often had, of a madman with a blue box that traveled through the universe. She said she remembered him at a wedding that there was no possible way should could remember. Which was all fine and dandy, until Rose began to actually believe that the Doctor was a real person.

Eventually, after trying to convince her daughter that the Doctor was just a dream, Jackie Tyler brought her to Dr. Song, a therapist who sympathized with Jackie and offered to take the girl at a reduced rate. There was no other way that Jackie could afford a therapist for Rose if it wasn’t for Dr. Song.

After Rose’s sessions with Dr. Song, where the blonde girl would tell the older woman her latest dream about the Doctor, she met Amelia Pond.

Jackie normally ran a bit late in picking Rose up after sessions, and Amy would be waiting alone. She said that her aunt drops her off then has to go back to work, but Rose has never seen her aunt.

It was while waiting for Jackie that Rose first started talking to Amelia Pond.

As it turned out, Amelia had met the Doctor, too. He sat in her kitchen and asked her to make him food.

Rose never told Jackie about Amelia, even when Amelia became Amy and began to doubt their Doctor. He told Amy that he would only be a few minutes, but it had been years. She was afraid that Jackie would force Rose to stop talking to Amy, because the other girl knew the Doctor was real, too.

Even when Dr. Song closed her doors and disappeared, Amy remained Rose’s secret.

Rose would make up stories about going to see a few of her friends from school, and go visit Amy.

Amy was the first one that Rose told about her new job, and was the first one that Amy told about becoming a kissogram.

The one thing that Amy and Rose didn’t agree on was how the Doctor looked.

Amy said that he had floppy brown hair and tattered clothing who had a sad look about him. Rose would say that he had huge ears and a leather coat. They would bicker for hours until Rory, one of Amy’s friends, would eventually break them up.

As years pasted, they talked less and less about the Doctor, yet still remained friends.

Rose never told Jackie about her friend, and neither girl minded.

They would get together when they had free time, and mess about. Each had to have a few dozen photos of the other just lying about.

When Rose was nineteen, she found the Doctor. It was the first time they actually met in person, and Rose was happy to know _she was right_. The Doctor was real, and he had big ears and a leather jacket. Amy was wrong. No floppy hair in sight.

He did look like he was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, though.

And when it was time to say good bye, and Rose was leading Mickey away from where the blue box disappeared.

Then he returned and said the box could travel through time, not just space.

Rose thought of Amy, and realized that this would be her chance to prove to everybody who said the Doctor wasn’t real that he was. Prove to her friend to had started to lose faith in their Doctor that there was still hope.

So she ran away with her mad Doctor, and hoped that Amy would get to have her Raggedy Man.


	2. Amy's Story

Amy Pond had a friend who believed in her imaginary man. They met in therapy, and continued their friendship. They never told their guardians about the other. Bad influences and all. They were supposed to stop believing in mad men with blue boxes, not fuel they fire.

Then, one day, Rose disappeared. Not a word from her in a year. Life continued moved on. Rose’s boyfriend was the main suspect, but they could never find anything to convict.

Amy continued her life, going to work, speaking with her friends.

But there was a hole in her life, one that Rose use to fill.

Then, the flyers where taken down. The search for Rose Tyler had stopped.

Amy cried to Rory, about how unfair it was that they had given up.

Life continued.

Then, her life came crashing to a halt.

She found a list of the dead in the Battle of Canary Wharf. Among the dead Rose Tyler was listed.

Amy cried for days.

She lost faith completely.

If the Doctor was real, the man that the two girls believed whole heartedly in, was real, why didn’t he save Rose?

Why did he _let her die_?

Amy got rid of everything that reminded her of the Doctor. Melody tried to convince her otherwise, that the Doctor couldn’t save everybody, but Amy didn’t listen.

Because this wasn’t just _anybody_. This was _Rose_ , who had dreams of the Doctor and was Amy’s best friend.

Then he had the gall to show his face around her again.

Turns out she was right. He had floppy hair and, by god that _chin_. But he didn’t have that sadness he had when he crashed on her lawn.

She was mad at him.

He saved the world, but Rose was still dead.

But she still went with him.

It was supposed to be one trip, for Rose. Something she did because Rose never had the chance to.

But one trip turned into another, then Rory was travelling with them.

She still felt anger at him.

Then they were trapped in the dream. She told them that a world without Rory was a world not worth living in, but that was a lie. She knew it was dream because she saw Rose. Rose was in the dream.

Then, after they met Vincent van Gogh, she found him in the control room, alone. She didn’t know why it felt like there was something missing, like there should have bene another person on the TARDIS. And she had to ask him about Rose.

“You travel around saving people, right?” She asked, sitting next to him.

“That’s what’s tend to happen.” He replied, eyeing her like he knew what was going to happen.

“Why weren’t you at Canary Wharf? That was your type of thing, right?”

His hands tightened on the railing. “I was.”

She glared at him. “You where?” Why didn’t he save her? Why did Rose have to die? There was a silence as Amy stared at the wall. “Why did she have to die?”

His head swerved to her. “What?”

“I had a friend who died in there. Why did she have to die?” Her glare was back. “She was a good person, and she still died. _Why_?”

She knew that the Doctor couldn’t save everybody. She had seen it firsthand. But, again, Rose wasn’t everybody. Rose was special.

“I’m so, so sorry.” He hugged her, telling her that he was sorry, over and over again.

They never mentioned Amy’s friend again.

 

Amy Pond woke up to bouncing on her bed.

She blinked her eyes open and grinned at her eager maid of honor.

“Come on!” Rose said. “It’s the big day!”

Amy laughed, pushing the blonde off her bed. “I want to sleep.”

Rose was having none of that though. Amy was pulled downstairs, where her parents greeted the girls.

For some reason, the house felt full for once.

It was the happiest day of her life. She got married, her Raggedy man returned, and she didn’t notice Rose slip off, to avoid the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification:  
> Amy didn't know Rose was in an alternate dimension  
> The Doctor didn't know Amy and Rose knew each other  
> When the universe was resetted, Amy brought Rose back with her parents.  
> Rose left the wedding when the Doctor came because, while it was the Doctor, it wasn't _her_ Doctor.  
>  Rose realized that her Doctor and Amy's Doctor was one in the same when Nine regenerated.


End file.
